


Teric One-Shots For The Soul

by GodLikesBoysToo



Category: FBE
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodLikesBoysToo/pseuds/GodLikesBoysToo
Summary: This is just a bunch of One-Shots inspired by random things that can range from fluff, angst, and smut all about my favorite boys Tom Phelan and Eric Beckerman. Please enjoy!





	Teric One-Shots For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a text conversation I found on Tumblr that goes like this.
> 
> Blue: I'm sleepy.  
> Grey: Then go to sleep.  
> Blue: But I want to talk to you.  
> Grey: Then don't go to sleep.  
> Blue: But I'm sleepy.  
> Grey: I'm going to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just screams Teric so of course I had to write it!

Eric's POV: 

Eric couldn't sleep, he'd tried counting sheep but nothing. He'd tried to think about calming things, the man had tried everything but alas nothing would make his mind shut off. Like always he was stuck thinking about his best friend Tom Phelan, now this is a normal thing to think about when he can't sleep. Whenever he couldn't sleep or was over thinking things he texts the older man. Surprisingly Tom was always able to text him until he fell asleep or he'd call and just talk to him. Tonight was bad for him, he may be confident and not let people bother to others but deep down it bothered him. Turning over on his right side he picks his phone up off the nightstand, unlocking it he debates if he should text the other man or not.  _It's three in the morning he might not be awake. But then again this is Tom so he probably is._  Giving in he sends a quick simple text to him.

 **Eric: I'm sleepy.**  
  
Falling on his back again he groans throwing an arm over his face and resting the phone on his chest. He wasn't sure why Tom had become his go to for when he couldn't make his mind shut off. Why just the man's voice calmed him down more than anything he could ever do. Just about to say screw it and go for a drive to calm down his phone vibrates on his chest making him jump a little. Moving his arm from his face he opens the phone to see a reply.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.**  
  
Groaning he tries to figure out what to respond. Eric was secretly in love with the man, which explains why he's always the one he texts or calls first. The thing is he's worried if he says something about his feelings it'll ruin everything, that's actually something else that keeps him up at night.  _I wish he was here._  Typing in a response that he thinks is okay he hits send.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.**  
  
The younger man is getting frustrated with himself,  _you'rs annoying him he doesn't care Eric just stop and go to sleep._  But the problem is he can't sleep so he can't just go to bed, his mind is still racing adding to the list of friends that secretly find him annoying and has decided Tom fits that category right now because of him. Turning over on his stomach he burries his face in his pillow letting out a muffled frustrated scream. The phone vibrates again backing the whole bed do so as well. Looking to the side he picks it up.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.**  
  
He smiles at his phone because of course Tom would reply even after he's become annoying.  _He hates me._ Hitting send he sighs.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric. But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.  
**

**Eric: But I'm sleepy.**  
  
Hoping Tom doesn't hate him forever he turns his face back into the pillow.  
  
Tom's POV:  
Looking at the texts on his screen it's obvious that Eric is having one of those nights. The younger man tends to over think things at night resulting in him calling or texting Tom. These messages sum up perfectly how he gets when he's like this, he's tired but can't sleep so he wants to talk. The older man figures most people would get annoyed and stop replying but not him.  _I love him too much to let him suffer like this without someone to listen._  Sending one last quick text he gets up out of bed.

**Eric: Im sleepy.**

**TomThen go to bed.**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.  
**

**Eric: But I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: I'm gonna kill you.**  
  
Pulling a random pair of jeans from his dresser he slides them on along with a light pink colored shirt that was just laying on top. If Eric couldn't sleep he needs to talk but for some reason tonight he seems to be having a hard time making a conversation happen, so Tom would go to him and they would do this in person. Sliding in his shoes he heads for the door grabbing his keys and wallet on the way. Closing the door behind him and locking it before walking to his car. The drive to the younger man's house wasn't short but it also wasn't long either. He parks the car on the side of the road so his headlights don't wake Eric's parents up, getting out he shuts the door quietly then unlocks his phone.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.  
**

**Eric: But I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: I'm going to kill you.  
**

**Tom: Come open the door.**  
  
It's takes a few minutes for a reply and he had begun to worry the man had fallen asleep. But when the phone vibrates in his hand he smiles in relief.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.  
**

**Eric: But I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: I'm going to kill you.  
**

**Tom: Come open the door.  
**

**Eric: What. Why?**  
  
Rolling his eyes he texts back immediately.  
  
**Eric: I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: Then go to bed.  
**

**Eric: But I want to talk to you.  
**

**Tom: Then don't go to sleep.  
**

**Eric: But I'm sleepy.  
**

**Tom: I'm going to kill you.  
**

**Tom: Come open the door.  
**

**Eric: What. Why?  
**

**Tom: Just come open the fucking door.**  
  
His smile widens as he sees the bedroom light turn on and Eric's head poke around the curtains. Tom can see his smile from where he stands leaned against the car.  
  
Eric's Pov:  
Pulling back the curtain to peak out he sees the older man leaned against his car waiting to be let in, smiling he walks quietly to his bedroom door and opens it. Making his way to the front door as quiet as possible so as not to wake his parents up he opens it to reveal a smiling Tom.  _Oh good his smile is breathtaking._  As many times as the man has texted him or talked on the phone with him until he falls asleep he's never just come over. Emotions overwhelm him making his stomach do summersaults, grabbing ahold of the older man's shirt he yanks him forward into a hug. His arms wrap around Tom's waist and the man's wrap around his naked torso pressing them close. Their eyes are locked on each other's, beautiful hezel green holding onto melted chocolate brown.  
  
There's a moment when you realize everything you've ever worried about is either completely true or one hundred percent bullshit. For Eric Beckerman this was that moment, the moment he realizes all his fears about Tom not feeling the same way or running off if he said anything were stupid because how could this man not love him back. As their lips meet in a soft kiss his world spins and he's knocked off blance causing the older man to cling tighter onto him. The fact he never noticed that the feelings were returned makes him feel stupid, after the man had stayed up late texting him because he couldn't sleep or talking on the phone with him all night just for them to both fall asleep on the line and wake up saying good morning through the phone. That he had done so much for him to make sure he was okay, he had driven to his house just to watch movies with him when he felt down or like his other friends hated him. But that's just it, Tom wasn't a normal friend he was more than that.  
  
Tom is the person Eric loves, the person he trusts with his secrets and his fears. The older man's tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and he instantly opens his mouth for him. He feels like he's sinking in quicksand but free falling in the air all at once as Tom's tongue swirls around with his in a slow dance. They pull back for air just letting their noses bump gently as they cling to each other, "I've wanted to do that forever." The older man breathes out. Nodding in agreement he pulls him inside the house and closes the door quietly, they walk to his bedroom and when they get there Tom sits on the bed. Digging through his dresser he finds a pair of pajama pants that will fit the man and tosses them to him.  
  
He takes his shoes off then stands and pushes his jeans off reveling his grey cotton boxers to the younger man for a few minutes until they're being covered by the pants. Taking his shirt off he tosses it to the younger man who lays it on top of the dresser and walks over to the bed. Tom lays down first under the cover to hold it up as Eric slides in to cuddle up with him. The older man is on his back with his arm around the younger man his chest pressed against Tom's side to the point he's halfway laying in the man. Their skin is hot and pressed together giving Eric the chills. He lays his head on the older man's chest he sighs content.  
  
They've been laying like this in silence because the urge to talk is gone and Eric is actually almost asleep. He's pretty sure Tom is asleep so he decides to say one last thing, "Thank you for this, I love you Tom Phelan." With his ears shut and the whispered words he's drifting into unconscious when there's a soft kiss pressed to his hair and the last thing he hears is Tom whispering, "Anything for you. I love you too Eric Beckerman." And he finally falls asleep in the older man's arms fully calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is lyrics from Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me.


End file.
